Entei y Nineth
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: Aunque me enamoré de él a temprana edad no he podido olvidarlo y espero su regreso al tiempo que enfrento a mis padres y un obsesivo amor. EnteiXArcanine
1. Conociendonos- Despedida

Estaba asustada no sabia que hacer, estaba perdida en medio de la nada en una tormenta nevada, mis padres, mis hermanos y yo habiamos venido para empezar nuestro entrenamiento para aprender a lanzar fuego y que nos divirtieramos deshaciendo el hielo, pero en medio del entrenamiento una fuerte brisa helada nos soprendió, papá nos indicó el camino pero de un momento a otro estaba sola y desamparada en la fuerte nevada

-¡Papá!- mire hacia todos lados... nada...

Depronto entre toda la nieve vi una figura

-¡PAPÁ!-

Corrí hacia él, mientras me aproximaba la figura iba tomando forma, ¡ahora lo veía con claridad!, la figura era... UN ENTEI, me detube abruptamente, entei se acercó a mi, lo mire parada en mis patas traceras y aun así era demaciado alto para mi altura de growlithe, entei bajo su cabeza hasta que quedó a mi altura, intimidada por su imponencia me senté con la mirada fija en el suelo

-¿Qué haces aqui?-

Su voz era demaciado tranquila para ser un pokemon reservado y peligroso según papá, él nos había dicho que nunca debíamos hacercarnos a un entei porque ellos eran malos y nos podrían matar. Levante mi mirada y vi sus ojos escarlatas mirandome fijamente, evaluandome, pero su mirada escondía algo más, no supe identificar ese sentimiento pero dentro de mi sentí que no tenía nada que temer

-Estaba entrenando con mis padres y hermanos cuando quedé atrapada en esta tormenta de nieve-

Entei me miro otra vez con ese sentimiento que no pude desifrar

-Sigueme- declaró dandome la espalda y caminando

Caminé a su lado y me sentí protegida, caminamos mucho tiempo, ya no sentia mis patas del frio que tenía, de pronto sentí algo calido encima de mi, mire arriba y para mi sorpresa entei estaba sobre mi

-Ya casi llegamos-

Su voz seguia siendo suave y pasifica, seguimos avanzando hasta que llegamos a una cueva, ambos nos adentramos en ella, adentro había una fogata, entei se recostó en la pared de lado derecho de la cueva mirando absorto hacia fuera. lo mire pensando que no era peligroso cómo papá había dicho, una corriente helada se escabulló en la cueva haciéndome estremecer, entei lo notó y sin decir nada se acercó a mí, se recostó y me atrajo a su cuerpo transmitiendome su calor corporal haciéndome sentir reconfortada y protegida, me acurruque mas cerca de él cuando de pronto un gruñido por parte de mi estomago interrumpió el momento, me sentí avergonzada pero entei no dijo nada, simplemente salió de la cueva y regresó a los pocos minutos con algunas moras

-Come-

Gustosa comi todas las moras que pude quedando satisfecha, al terminar ambos de comer entei colocó las ramas en la fogata haciendo que ésta ardiera más

-Ya es terde deberías dormir-

Mire como entei se volvía a recostar en el mismo lugar mirandome a los ojos

-Puedes dormir junto a mi si tienes frio-

Sonriente me coloqué en el estomago de entei, de inmediato sentí su calor reconfortante

-¿Oye cómo te llamas?- le pregunte mirando hacia su rostro que lentamente se giró para verme

-Solo dime entei- me respondió serio pero con cierta diverción en la voz

-Me llamo nineth- le dije sonriendo

Entei me miro serio sin ningun cambio en su aspecto emocional

-Antes dijiste que tu y tus hermanos estaban practicando lanzar fuego ¿verdad?-

-Si- respondí energica

-¿Lo graste aprender a lanzar fuego?-

Baje mi mirada avergonzada

-¿Qué ocurre?-

Vi la cara de entei en el suelo mirandome a los ojos

-Es que soy la más pequeña de todos-

-¿Y eso que significa?-

-Que soy la última en entrenar y aprender- lo miré a los ojos y el parecia pensativo

-¿Tienes muchas ganas de apender?-

-¡Claro que si!, es lo que más quiero- estaba segura de mi decición

-Entonces yo te enseñare-

Mis ojos se hincharon de emoción y alegria

-Gracias-

Me acerque a su rostro y lo lamí gustosa, extrañamente su rostro estaba liso y suave, siempre me imagine que su rostro seria picoso y duro pero eso no me disgustaba en lo más mínimo

-¿Cúando empezaremos?- pregunte deteniendo mis lamidas

-En cuanto pare la tormenta de nieve-

-Kyyyaaaa-

Seguí lambiendo su rostro feliz y agradecida de que me entrenara

-Ya, para ya de tantos mimos-

Me coloque de nuevo en su estomago y vi algo que creia imposible, entei estaba riendo, me miró a los ojos y me sonrio cálidamente

-Anda duerme... ya es tarde-

Su mirada reflejaba alegría pura, sonriendole me acomodé mejor en su estomago y caí en un plásido sueño.

A la mañana siguiente me desperte al sentir frio, me levante lentamente y me estire como un houndoom flojo, mire atrás de mi y me sorprendí de ver que entei no estaba en ninguna parte de la cueva, sali a buscarlo fuera de esta y cuando vi el clima mi alegria y emoción aumentaron, ¡la tormenta había pasado!, sali corriendo hacia el exterior jugando con la nieve entre mis patas corriendo libremete por todo el lugar, rodando de vez en cuando disfrutando de la nieve

-¿Jugando en vez de entrenar?-

Esa voz detrás de mi me produjo una especie de alegria y vitalidad renovadas, me gire mirándolo sonriente mientras él me dedicaba una pequeña y cálida sonrisa

-¿Dónde estabas?,te estuve buscando por los alrededores- finji estar enojada e indignada

-Estuve buscando un lugar para entrenar, y ademas parece que te la estabas pasando muy bien sin mi-

Me senti medio descubierta, si me estaba divirtiendo un poco pero eso no significa que no hubiera estado pensando en él, de hecho estaba tan preocupada pensando en él que decidí divertirme un poco para distraerme

-Como sea mejor vamonos para entrenarte ahora-

-Si-

Entei comenzó a caminar en un rumbo desconocido para mi, de repente sentí una oleada de adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo, mire como entei parecía demaciado calmado y relajado disfrutando de su lento caminar que me empesaba a desesperar, comence a correr a su alrededor tratando de provocarlo

-Si sigues corriendo te cansarás y no podrás entrenar-

No le hice caso y seguí divirtiendome corriendo entre sus patas hasta que de repente en un movimiento rápido de entei me vi envuelta en la nieve que dejo tras haber saltado mi cuerpo, lo mire a unos pocos metros de mi sonriendo triunfante, lo mire retandolo y él simplemente se colocó en posición de ataque, corri hacia donde el estaba trantando de que la nieve le callera en su rostro pero él simplemente me esquivaba y me envolvia en la nieve que sus patas dejaban, intente una y otra vez pero él era demaciado rápido y me saltaba con facilidad, al final terminé recostada en el piso como un sapo aplastado recuperando el aliento, entei caminó hacia mi mirandome reprobatoriamente

-Te dije que te cansarías-

-Eres muy rápido y siempre me saltabas- me quejé

-Como sea levantate para comensar con tu entrenamiento-

-¿No podemos dejarlo para después de comer?- puse mi mejor cara suplicante y funcionó porque entei se fue y consiguió más moras, las comimos hambrientos porque aun que no lo digera él tambien tenía hambre, al terminar mi estómago estaba lleno así que me recoste en el piso disfrutando del frio

-Bien ya comimos ahora levantate-

Me gire quedando bocarriba mirando a entei

-Creo que me esta dando sueño- bostece

-¿Eso crees?-

Cerre mis ojos tratando de convencerlo de que descansaramos un poco más pero jámas me imagine lo que haria

-¿Te levantaras?-

-¡No!- dije divertida

-Tu lo pediste-

Entei comenzó a hacerme cosquillas con su boca en mi estómago

-B...basta...- no podía contener la risa

-¿Te levantarás?-

-S...si...- me dolia el estómago de tanto reir

Pero lo que hizo a continuación nunca me lo esperé, entei lambió mi estómago, exactamente en una de mis tetillas provocandome algo extraño pero no desagradable, era una sensación cálida y electrificante a la vez

-Anda levantate el lugar al que vamos esta cerca-

Su ronca voz me sacó de mi ensoñación, me levante y seguí a entei con la mirada baja atraves de una vereda de árboles nevados, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, eso que había hecho entei era demaciado íntimo, era algo que solo harían los compañeros, me sonroje al recordar la sensación que su caricia me había producido, e inconsientemente desee que lo hiciera de nuevo, mire a entei y admire su fortalesa, su porte desprendia seguridad y confianza puras, su rostro siempre sereno como si nada pudiera sorprenderlo, su imponente altura, su pelaje marrón que era muy suave y lacio, sin darme cuenta me vi nombrando cada uno de los rasgos perfectos de entei y comprendí una cosa, lo amaba, lo amaba por haberme salvado de morir congelada, por cuidarme, alimentarme y entrenarme aun cuando no era su obligación pero por sobre todo lo amaba por su forma de ser conmigo y por demostrarme que él no era malo como papá había dicho, él era bueno aunque le costaba demostrar sus emociones... entonces... si el no puede demostrar sus sentimientos... yo lo hare

-Ya llegamos-

No importa cual sea el resultado... yo... quiero demostrarle mis sentimientos

-Empezaremos con éste-

Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, entei me había llevado a un lugar lleno de picos de hielo saliendo desde el suelo

-Bien observa-

Entei estaba parado en frente de una gran pared de hielo...a caso el pensaba...

-El fuego viene de tu interior, dentro de ti ahy una llama encendida que sale de ti segun tus emociones, si tienes miedo no saldrá pero si estás segura de ti misma no dudará en salir- miraba fijamente el hielo consentrandose

De repente de boca salio una llamarada de fuego que derritió la pared de hielo reduciendola a agua

-Wow- me impresioné al ver el agua en el suelo

-Ahora inténtalo-

Me señalo con su cara un pequeño y delgado pico de hielo que apenas rebasaba mi altura, me coloqué detrás de él y trate de concentrarme, no queria fallar en mi primer intento, senti como ese fuego interior comenzaba a brotar desde lo más profundo de mi alma, mi cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse, estaba ardiendo en mi interior esa llama buscando ser libre, sin poder contenerlo más abri mi boca y de ella brotó una llamarada que deshiso sin dudar el pico de hielo enfrente mio, mire a entei asintiendo en aprovación por mi azaña

-Muy bien- me elojio

-Me arde la garganta y la boca-

-Eso es porque no estabas segura del todo y liberaste la llama muy rapido, solo es cuestión de acostumbrarse-

Asenti, por lo menos ya había aprendido a lanzar fuego, solo faltaba perfeccionarlo

Dos semanas después

Estaba frente a un gran bloque de hielo, me concentre y simplemente abri mi boca dejando escapar una llamarada que lo derritió por completo, mire el rostro de entei y sus ojos reflejaban orgullo, me senti feliz de que estuviera orgulloso de mi, entei me miro y yo solo sonrei con sinceridad, en esas dos semanas habia logrado perfeccionar mi llamarada y ahora simplemente era cuestión de que canalizara mi fuego interior y lo dejara ser libre

-Ven es hora de irnos-

-Si-

Caminaba al lado de entei, había oscurecido muy rápido por lo que nos moviamos apresurados, de repente entei se detuvo, miraba ala izquierda pensativo, por mi parte no veía nada pero trate de escuchar y entonces lo oí, era una especie de rugido

-Quedate quieta-

La voz de entei me alerto, algo andaba mal, entonces aparecio, era un absol macho, le rugia amenazadoramente a entei quien simplemente me cubrio con su cuerpo

-¡Largo de mis tierras!- gritó el absol

-Eso es lo que intento hacer-

Entei parecia demaciado calmado

-¿Qué es lo que tienes contigo?-

Me tenzé al escuchar esa pregunta

-Eso no es de tu importancia- contestó mordázmente

Entei comenzó a caminar y yo lo segui trantando de que el absol no me viera, pero entonces senti como alguien mordía mi cuello sin hacerme daño y me alejaba de entei arrojandome al suelo

-Vaya, vaya, vaya con que esto era lo que escondias- me miraba estudiandome, como si quisiera comerme con la mirada o algo peor y eso me asusto

-Déjala fuera de esto- entei estaba realmente furioso

El absol simplemente me siguio mirando y se acercó peligrosamente a mi

-Hola nena, ¿cómo te llamas?-

-¡Entei!- grité sin dudar

Y como si de un rayo se tratase entei saltó sobre absol y lo alejó de mi tirandolo a la nieve al tiempo que se colocaba encima mio protegiendome

-Busca un lugar para esconderte- me dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima a absol que comenzaba a levantarse del suelo

-¿Pero y tu?- no podía dejarlo solo, no quería dejarlo solo en la batalla contra absol

Entei bajo su mirada viendome a los ojos con... ¿ternura?

-No te preocupes por mi estaré bien- su mirada mostraba seguridad

Sin más remedio sali de la cálida prisión de su cuerpo y me escondi detrás de una roca, no queria ver nada, simplemente me quedé ahí esperando, escuchando los rugidos, los gritos y los gemidos de la batalla, después de unos momentos el ruido ceso, salí de mi escondite y vi como el absol ya no estaba y entei caminaba hacia mi con su porte digno

-¿Le ganaste?- pregunte curiosa

-Al final decidió huir-

Estudie a entei con la mirada y deje salir un suspiro de alivio, no estaba herido, sonrei enormemente

-Anda vamonos-

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la cueva, entei se recosto y yo como de costumbre me acurruque a su lado y entonces lo vi, estaba herido, su pata izquierda tenía una cortada que atravesaba toda su muñeca pero lo había ocultado hasta ahora, miré su rostro y parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, miré su muneca, no podía dejar que la herida se contaminara así que decidí hacer algo atrevido de mi parte, lamí su herida, sentí como se tensaba, lo mire a los ojos y él parecia sorprendido pero no disgustado, asintió con la cabeza y yo seguí lamiendo su herida e inconcientemente recorde cuando él había provado una de mis tetillas y sentí como estas reaccionaban erizandose, termine de limpiar su herida y él me agradeció lambiendo mi mejilla, mire sus ojos y entonces un pensamiento cruzó por mi mente ¿porqué no somos algo más?, desde días atrás nos habíamos empezado a comportar como unos compañeros, cuando entrenaba él me acariciaba con su pata dandome fuerzas para seguir, en las noches nos dormiamos juntos e incluso en algunas ocaciones él lamia mi frente para acerme dormir, entonces ¿porque no héramos algo más?

-Ya es tarde duermete-

Su voz me desconcertó, estaba completamente segura de que él sentía algo por mi, aunque nos conocieramos hace poco sentía una conexión con él, sentía que mi amor por él era real y que era momento de decirselo, aun si él creía que era un capricho mio lo convenceria para que supiera que éste amor que siento por él es real.

Armandome de valor me senté captando su atención

-Yo...- maldición estaba nerviosa

-¿Nineth que pasa?-

-Yo...te...- rayos era demaciado dificil

-¿Tu que?-

AHORA

-Yo... te amo- al fin lo había dicho

Su mirada demostraba sorpresa, jámas se imaginó que le diría eso

-Creo que te hace falta dormir un poco-

Sentí un dolor agudo atrabesar mi pecho, él...

-No me amas...- baje mi mirada ocultando mis lágrimas

-¿Quién ha dicho que no te amo?-

Levante mi mirada de golpe y me concentre en sus ojos

-Pero...tu...-

Sentí su lengua limpiando mis lágrimas

-Te amo nineth-

No podía creerlo, él... me amaba

-Pero debes comprender que lo nuestro no puede ser-

-¿Porqué?, tal vez seamos un poco diferentes pero eso no importa-

-Aun eres una cachorra, no lo comprenderias-

-¿Comprender qué?-

-Cachorra aun eres una growlithe-

-¿Es sobre las cosas de compañeros?, algun día evolucionare en una arcanine y podremos hacerlas- no queria ceder en el tema, podría tratar de ponerme mil obstaculos en el camino pero yo le demostraría que los afrontaría

-Cachorra soy un pokemon errante, no pertenesco a ningún lugar, viajo por todo el mundo ayudando a los pokemon, ¿crees que podrías soportar a alguien como yo?-

Era cierto que es un pokemon viajero pero eso no significaba que no pudiera seguirlo

-Si vivo las mismas aventuras contigo y estoy contigo entonces si- esta era mi desición

-¿No vas a darme tregua verdad?-

-En este tema no- mi desición era firme

Entei se acercó a mi y frotó su frente con la mia

-Entonces seamos compañeros-

Sentí mi cuerpo revosar de alegría, le dí una pequeña y timida lamida en su mejilla, rompí el contacto con su frente y le dí la espalda, estaba temblando y tenía miedo

-No te voy a tomar a ahora cachorra-

Sentí un inmenso alivio cuando lo dijo pero tambien sentí que lo estaba lastimando, me gire y en un movimiento sorpresivo entei me tenía patas arriba sobre sus patas delanteras teniendo mis tetillas a su alcanze, bajo su cara y sentí como se posaba en mi estómago al tiempo que inhalaba y exhalaba, retiró su rostro de mi estomago y me sentí necesitada de sus caricias

-Dime, la semana pasada cuando dormias bocarriba ¿me estabas insitando a provarte?-

Diablos creo que había sido demaciado obvia

-¿Te gusto cuando te prove?-

-Si...- necesitaba que me provara otra vez, solo una vez más

Su boca desendió denuevo a mi estómago y tomó una de mis tetillas en su boca, me tense por la sorpresa pero de inmediato me relajé y sólo me concentre en él, en las caricias que me daba, su lengua pasaba por sobre una de mis tetillas luego viajaba a otra y otra más sin dejar ninguna desatendida de sus caricias, se sentía tan bien su lengua cálida al contacto con mi piel y sus suaves y tiernas caricias que me decian en todo momento que me amaba, me queria y me protegia, sentia las lágrimas agolparse en mis ojos, era feliz.

Entei lamia todo mi estómago, ronroneando en el proceso, fue bajando la intensidad de sus caricias hasta depositar un beso en cada una de mis tetillas, levantó su cuello y me miró enternecido por el seguro sonrojo que se extendía por mis mejillas

-Ya es hora de dormir-

Me sente entre sus patas delanteras suponiendo mi lugar para dormir

-¿Adonde vas?-

-Tu digiste...-

Mis palabras murieron en mi boca cuando entei me recostó entre sus patas delanteras, bajó su cuello cubriéndome en la prisión de su cuello y pecho

-Eres mi compañera así que dormiras serca de mi-

Por mi parte no hubo disgusto alguno, alcontrario, me sentía feliz de que me reconociera como su compañera, esa noche domí arruyada por los ronroneos de entei.

A la mañana siguiente desperté sintiendo una lamida en mi mejilla, sonreí sabiendo a quien pertenecia, abri mis ojos y miré hacia arriba viendo los hermosos ojos de entei que me miraban con amor

-Hola cachorra-

-Hola- le sonreí siendo correspondida por él

-¿Tienes hambre cachorra?-

Mi estómago respondió por mi, me sonrojé pero entei simplemente me sonrio

-Ven tal vez podemos cazar algo-

-En pleno invierno-

-El hielo y la nieve ya se están derritiendo y los pokemon no han de tardar en salir-

Me levante de entre sus patas no sin antes recibir un buen beso de su parte, salimos de la cueva y efectivamente como entei había dicho el hielo y la nieve se habían esfumado, apenas había rastro de ellos, el pasto verde relucia por el sol y la brisa fresca era agradable, entei me dijo que buscara un lugar para comer y que traeria la comida, obedientemente busque un lugar para comer, después de unos minutos encontré el lugar perfecto, una colina con un enorme árbol en la cima, corrí hacia él recostandome en la sombra que proporcionaba el árbol y esperé a entei, después de unos minutos entei apareció con un pidgey asado en su boca, se acercó a mi y me ofreció escoger primero, tomé las piernas y él comió el resto, después de desayunar nos recostamos uno al lado del otro y nos acarisiamos y mimamos hasta el cansancio, desidimos caminar un rato por los alrededores disfrutando de nuestra compañia, nos sonreíamos y acarisiabamos a cada momento,nada podía estropear el momento pero...

-¡Nineth!-

Esa voz me tensó, miramos en dirección de esa voz, no lo podía creer, mis padres estaban a unos metros de nosotros, sin si quiera darme cuenta estaba debajo del cuerpo de entei, tenía miedo, miedo de que mis padres nos pudieran separar, entei gruñia amanezador a mis padres mientras papá trataba de acercarse

-Dejala ir ella no tiene nada que hacer contigo-

Papá le gruñía a entei y eso me dolio

-Ella está aquí por su voluntad-

Entei me defendía mientras yo solo temblaba de miedo

-Ella es nuestra hija, ¡devuelvela!-

Papá estaba histerico, quería calmarlo, quería decirle que él no era malo...quería decirle que él era mi compañero pero las palabras no me salian

-Cachorra-

Su voz tranquilizante me sacó de mi estado de shock

-Ve con ellos-

-¿Qué?- lo miraba sin entender al tiempo que él bajaba la mirada para verme

-Ve con ellos para que se calmen-

-¿Pero y nosotros?-

- Te buscaré al anocheser-

-No... no quiero ir...no quiero dejarte solo- no quería que todo terminara así

Entei simplemente me sonrio cariñoso

-No te preocupes hablaremos en la noche ahora ve-

Con temor sali debajo de él y camine hacia mis padres, mamá fue la primera en recibirme con lágrimas en los ojos, yo no podía mirar a nadie más que a entei, aun estando un poco lejos de mi podía ver en sus ojos dolor y eso hizo que comenzara a llorar

-Si le hisiste algo a mi hija te mataré- papá seguía gruñendole a entei

-¡Papá no!-

-¡Nos vamos!-

Papá comenzó a caminar seguido por mi madre, le dí una última mirada a entei y él me dió una mirada reconfortante diciendome que todo estaría bien, le dí una última sonrisa y seguí a mis padres.

Llegamos a una especie de campamento donde mis hermanos nos esperaban, en todo el día no pararon de preguntarme que me había hecho entei, si me había amenazado o secuestrado en contra de mi voluntad a lo cual yo solo respondía diciendo que me había cuidado, alimentado y protegido, aun no estaba lista para decirles que erams compañeros, al anocheser me escapé a escondidas del campamento y corrí lo más lejos que pude

-Nineth-

Escuché su voz, me detuve y detrás de unos árboles salió entei, lo miré alegre y corrí hacia él, entei me acarició con su rostro mientras yo lo lamía

-Te extrañe- dije sin dudar

-Yo tambien cachorra-

-No quiero separarme de ti-

-Yo tampoco pero tengo que pedirte una cosa-

Lo miré atenta

-Necesito hacer un viaje y conseguirte una piedra fuego para que evoluciones y puedas venir conmigo-

-¿Cuanto tardarás?-

-Tratare de tardar lo menos posible, ¿esperarías por mi?-

-Eres mi compañero, esperare cuanto sea necesario-

-Es una promesa-

Nos besamos sellando esa promeza, lo mire partir y esa fue la última vez que lo ví.


	2. Arkham

_**Un año después**_

Ya había pasado un año y seguía en pie como se lo había prometido, seguía esperandolo hasta que él regresara, lo extrañaba todo el tiempo, en especial en las noches, sentía que me faltaba su calor serca y sus ronroneos para arruyarme.

Había tenido muchos problemas con mis padres, en especial con papá por lo terco que era ya que siempre insistia en que entei me mantuvo cautiva en contra de mi volutad y que si no fuera por ellos que insistieron en buscarme tal vez no me encontraría viva, aveces sentía que papá había nacido con el don de exajerar y dramatizarlo todo, le había dicho una y mil veces que entei no me había retenido contra mi voluntad y que si no fuera por él en verdad estaría muerta, papá no cedía en el tema pero por lo menos había logrado que reconociera y agradeciera que entei me había cuidado, alimentado y protegido en todo ese tiempo, la discución era un cuento de nunca acabar por lo que terminaba dandole la razón a papá para que no se enojara.

Mis días eran cada vez más monotonos, mis hermanos se habían ido de casa cuando evolucionaron en arcanine, dos de ellos desidieron irse con su compañera y vivir en el bosque, otro prefirio viaja por el mundo y los tres restantes eran pokemo policias por lo que yo fui la única en permanecer como growlithe y vivir con mis padres, pero obviamente yo lo hacia por esperar a entei, siempre estaba fuera de casa disfrutando los dias siendo libre y paseando por ahí.

En uno de mis paseos me había topado con un arcanine lo cual se me hizo raro ya que los únicos arcanines que habitaban en el bosque eran mi familia

-Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?-

-Nineth- sus ojos escondían algo de mi

-Mucho gusto, me llamo arkham-

-¿Tu vives en el bosque?-

-No se podría decir que tengo un hogar-

-¿Eres un viajero?-

-Vaya que eres muy lista y curiosa, pues si soy un viajero-

-¿Has visto muchos pokemons?-

-A la mayoría-

-¿Has visto algún entei?- tenía que saber si el lo había visto

Su mirada se ensombrecio y me dió miedo pero de inmediato lo recompenzó dandome una sonrisa que me dió más miedo aún, algo me decía que no confiara en él

-Escuché hablar de uno que buscaba desesperado una piedra fuego-

_Entonces si volvera_, no pude evitar emocionarme al saber que entei volveria

-¿Oye te puedo pedir algo?-

Su voz me sacó de mi ensoñación

-¿Podrías decirme un lugar para pasar la noche?-

Lo mire pensativa, no quería ayudarlo pero lo hacía por el simple hecho de decirme algo sobre entei

-Sigeme-

Lo llevé a casa donde extrañamente papá y mamá lo recibieron gustosos

-¿A qué se debe su visita?- preguntó mamá interesada

-El quería saber de un lugar donde pasar la noche-

Antes de si quiera preguntarle su nombre mamá le ofreció quedarse a dormir en nuestro hogar a lo cual arkham no se negó y aceptó gustoso, el resto del dia tuve que enseñale a arkham donde dormiria, se lavaría y como funcionaban las cosas, termine lo más pronto posible con el tour y me fuí a reunir con mis padres en nuestro comedor el cual era un tronco cortado

-¿Y que te ha parecido nuestra visita hija?- me preguntó mamá

-La verdad quiero que se vaya...-

No termine de hablar porque nuestro "invitado" había llegado

-Lamento ser una molestia, si les incomoda mi presencia puedo buscar otro lugar para dormir-

¡Claro que no!, no es ninguna molestia para nadie- esa frase fue dirigida mordázmente hacia mi acompañada de una mirada de advertecia

Suspiré frustada y traté de sobrellevar la cena en paz, lo cual era dificil teniendo un acosador al cual no sabía si darle una foto o un autógrafo, terminé de comer y justo cuando pensaba irme mamá me dio una mirada amenazante con un código implísito que leí así: "_te levantas y no vuelves a comer en un mes", _sentí escalosfrios con su mirada, sin otra opción me quedé ahí

-Y dinos arkham, ¿has oído muchas historias de pokemons en tus viajes?-

Cuando mamá preguntó eso inmediatamente entei atravesó mi mente

-Él ha oido sobre entei- dije emocionada

Mamá me miraba con unos ojos perforadores

-¿Eso es cierto arkham?- papá que no había estado interesado en la conversación intervino por primera vez

-Son sólo rumores, nada concreto-

-¿Nineth no ha dicho que fue capturada por un entei?-

-¡Papá!, eso no es cierto-

-Si no fuera por mi ella no estaría viva ahora, pero claro es una desagradecida-

Me fui del comedor enojada con mis padres, en especial con papá que no paraba de contar la misma mentira siempre, me recosté a los pies de un árbol y miré las estrellas pensando que sería lindo si entei estuviera a mi lado, cerré mis ojos y suspiré al viento relajandome y perdiendome en el inmenso mar de mis sueños...

_Estaba todo oscuro, mi cuerpo pesaba y me dolía, abrí mis ojos y los primero que vi fue el cielo nocturno_

_-Donde...-_

_Trate de levantarme, me estremecí y tambaleé por el dolor pero logré mantenerme en pie_

_-¿Qué es esto?-_

_Estaba rodeada del bosque pero olía humo, el bosque se quemaba, caminé sin rumbo fijo y a unos cuantos metros de distancia vi un cuerpo tirado en el suelo, me hacerqué a el y las lágrimas brotaron al saber quien era_

_-En...tei...-_

_Abrió sus ojos asustandome y me miró_

_-Cachorra...-_

_Me acosté cerca de él y lamí su rostro_

_-Cachorra... no confies en el...-_

_-¿En quién?-_

_-Arkham...-_

_Entei me lamió la mejilla y por primera vez vi lo herido que estaba su cuerpo, tenía multiples cortadas en todo su cuerpo de las cuales un rio de sangre se formaba debajo de él_

_-Por lo menos... moriré feliz... de que seas... tu a quien... vi al... final-_

_Mis ojos se abrieron de la sopresa y solo pudever como entei me sonreía y cerraba sus ojos dejando este mundo._

_No dije nada, solamente me quedé ahí al lado del cuerpo de mi amado llorando amargamente_

_-Aquí estas-_

_Su voz me asustó, miré atrás y lo vi_

_-Arkham-_

_Miré a entei y deposité un beso en sus labios, me levante con pesar y caminé alejandome de él_

_-No huyas-_

_Seguí caminando, no quería terminar aquí_

_-No ahy escapatoria-_

_Oí su voz claramente en mi espalda tensandome pero seguí adelante, de pronto sentí como unos colmillos me tomaban del tobillo izquierdo y me tiraban al suelo, mire atrás y lo último que vi fue a entei enfrentandose a arkham, después todo era paz y tranquilidad, enfrente de mi estaba entei_

_-Cuidate cachorra, no confies en arkahm y esperame, pronto volveré-_

Me desperté de golpe, asustada y con el corazón latiendome veloz, n

¿porqué habría soñado eso?, ¿acaso mi mente y la de entei se habían unido en un sueño?, me levanté y caminé al "comedor" con la advertencia de entei en la mente.

Al llegar al comedor vi como mamá esperaba pacientemente a papá con su ya famoso pidgey asado y no pude evitar pensar que tal vez dentro de poco quien estaría esperando pasientemente sería yo y quien llegaría con el pidgey asado sería entei, me sonroje al pensar en la posivilidad

-¿Sonrojada en la mañana?-

Su voz me sorprendió y cambie mi cara de enamorada a una de vete al diablo

-Anoche fuí a tu habitación- me susurró al oido

"Habitación", un lugar rodeado de árboles donde cualquier sonido se escuchaba y apenas y tenía privacidad

-Malamente, no se debe visitar a una hembra con compañero y mucho menos en la noche-

Arkham rió de buena gana

-Sabes es malo que te la pases diciendo que tienes un compañero cuando el ni siquiera te ha tomado-

-Aunque no me aya tomado él y yo nos somos fieles y eso me basta-

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de que él te es fiel?-

-Simplemente lo sé-

Que diblos le importaba mi relación con entei, justó cuando él iba a comentar algo más papá llegó con el desayuno, vi como lo colocaba en la meza y le daba un beso a mamá sonriéndole feliz, me volví a sonrojar, pronto...

Comenzamos a desayunar sin nada importante que decir pero mamá rompió el silencio

-¿Ya has desidido cuanto tiempo te quedarás cariño?-

¿Tiempo?, ¿QUEDARSE?

-E desidido quedarme por tiempo indefinido-

¡¿INDEFINIDO?!

-¡Qué maravilloso querido!- mamá rebosaba de alegría

-¡Qué bien!, así podré contarte como rescate a nueatra hija de las garras de entei-

-Me gustaría escuchar sus historias pero tambien quiero explorar un poco el terreno-

-¡No te preocupes!, nineth simpre está fuera de casa ella puede se tu guía-

¡¿COMO?!

-Eso me encantaría-

Ni si quiera me preguntaron mi opinión o si tenía tiempo en mi apretada ajenda de recuerdos y pensamientos de entei.

Antes de lo que me imaginaba arkham estaba pegado a mi lado caminando conmigo

-¿Quieres retomar nuestra pequeña platica?-

-No-

-Bien y dime, ¿de donde lo conoces?-

-¿Acaso estás sordo?, te dije que no quería hablar de esto contigo-

-Tu no lo quieres retomar, yo sí-

El resto del día simplemente lo ignoré y caminé por la mayor parte del bosque admirando el paisaje y los pokemons que andavan por ahí, de un momento a otro logré perder a arkham y para que no me encontrara me recosté en un campo de flores anaranjadas y me deje llevar por el viento callendo en un buen sueño donde entei y yo éramos felices.

Al despertar vi que ya había anochesido, bostece un poco y me levanté dispuesta a irme

-¿Me extrañaste?-

Asustada encaré esa voz probeniente de arkham

-Hisiste un buen trabajo escondiendote pero no te he dicho una cosa, he estado observandote por una semana asi que encontrarte fue fácil-

Arkham se acercó a mi mientas yo me alejaba de él

-Y otra cosa- de un salto me tumbó en el suelo mirandome triunfante- no me gusta que digas que tienes un compañero cuando él te a olvidado-

-¡CALLATE!- mi grito fue acompañado por una inesperada llamarada que le dio de lleno en el ojo derecho

Sali de debajo de su cuerpo y vi como arkham se recostaba en el pasto maldiciendome, entre en pánico y lo único que logré hacer fue correr alejandome de él, jamás pensé en atacarlo, corrí lo más rápido que pude llendo con mis padres pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a mamá curandole la herida a arkham mirandome como si yo fuera la culpable de todo

-¿A que se debe tu salvaje comportamiento?- mamá me miraba estictamente

-¿Y que es eso de que ya tienes compañero?- papá me miraba con ojos perforadores

Mire iracunda a arkham quien sonrio hacía mi, el maldito les había dicho que entei era mi compañero

-¡RESPONDEME!- papá estaba histerico y no me quedó otro camino más que confesar

-Antes de que me encontraran entei y yo nos hizimos compañeros-

-¡¿Ese malnacido te marco como suya?!- mamá estaba al borde del colapso

-Solo lo hizimos de nombre, el prefirio que esperaramos hasta que yo evolucionara-

Papá y mamá se relajaron visiblemente

-Menos mal, no quería quedarte mal arkham- dijo mamá

¿Quedar mal?...

-No se preocupe fui yo quien la acepto así y así la quiero-

¿Aceptar?... acaso yo...

-Nineth antes de que fueras concebida te habíamos comprometido con arkham,cuando te perdimos en esa tormenta de nieve el fue el primero en salir en tu busca y cuando te encontramos el decidió darte algo de tiempo para que te volvieras a acostumbrar a estar con nosotros mientras el viajaba-

Esto no podía ser, miraba a todos sin dar crédito a lo que me estaban diciendo

-Y en uno de mis viajes le encontré...-

Arkham me miraba a los ojos y por ellos vi pasar mil sentimientos y emociones de las cuales los que más resaltavan eran la ternura y el amor y por un momento me sentí mal por no corresponderle como debería pero entei era mi compañero y lo amaba con locura además no era mi culpa ya que si me hubieran dicho que estaba comprometida tal vez le hubiera correspondido pero no veía un mundo donde entei no estuviera

-Lo encaré y le reproche el que te hubiera marcado como hembra, el me dijo que no lo había hecho y lo vi como una oportunidad para acercarme a ti- arkham sonrio de buena gana- ¿y sabes lo que me dijo?, que perdía mi tiempo por que tu lo amabas y le eras fiel-

Sonreí al saber lo que entei le dijo

-Y ahora se que el estaba en lo correcto...- me miró con una sonrisa macabra- pero eso no significa que no te pueda tomar a la fuerza y obligarte ser mi hembra-

Mire a mis padres y ellos simplemente apoyaron a arkham

-Mientras más rápido te olvides de entei y aceptes a arkham todo será mejor-

No podía creer lo que mamá decía, ¿olvidarme de entei?, eso no era una opción, pensar y recordar a entei y nuestra promesa era lo que hacía que siguiera con vida.

Salí corriendo de ahí no los quería escuchar más.


	3. Entei regresa

Corria sin saber a donde dirigirme, simplemente quería escapar de ellos, de mis padres pero sobretodo de arkham, no quería ser su hembra y por sobretodo no quería olvidar a entei, de repente me golpee la cabeza con algo duro revotando en el suelo, cuando me levante vi lo que no quería ver, arkham estaba encima de mi con una sonrisa triunfante

-Rindete nineth-

-Jamás- tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar pero lucharía hasta el final

-Vamos, si te rindes ahora te tomaré dulcemente-

Su voz me daba escalosfrios, lo vi desender sobre mi con claras intenciones de besarme pero en el último momento logré morder su pata delantera y él se quitó de encima, me levante colocandome en posición de ataque viendo como arkham sonreía sádicamente

-Me encantan los juegos antes de ir a la cama- se acercó a mi pero yo corrí huyendo de él

Sabía que no llegaría muy lejos antes de que me atrapara pero tenía que ganar tiempo para idear algo

-Me gustan las escondidas- su voz resonó por todo el bosque- me recuerda al juego del cazador y la presa-

Oí como un árbol caía muy cerca de donde estaba, tenía que moverme y rápido, corrí por la oscuridad de la noche buscando un lugar donde esconderme mientras escuchaba los árboles caer y mi agitado corazón que amenazaba con salirseme del pecho, entonces lo olfatee, olia a humo y a fuego, el maldito bastardo estaba quemando el bosque

-¿Donde?, ¿donde estarás?-

Su voz estaba cerca de mi y corrí más rápido tratando de escapar de esa pesadilla

-Aqui estás-

Un árbol en llamas voló por sobre mi cabeza callendo frente a mi bloqueandome el paso, miré atrás y vi como arkham se acercaba con el bosque quemandose de fondo, estaba en mi propia version del infierno.

Mire a todos lados buscando una salida pero era inutil, todo el bosque ardia en llamas y arkham se acercaba a mi cerrandome el paso entre su cuerpo y el árbol detrás mio

-Ya me cansé de jugar nineth-

No tenía a donde huir estaba acorralada, después todo fue rápido, de un minuto a otro arkham estaba en el suelo y enfrente de mi...

-¿Cachorra estas bien?-

No lo podía creer, las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos

-¡Entei!- chille de alegría

Me acerqué a él y lo abraze de una de sus patas

-Tranquila ya estoy aquí-

Lo miré a los ojos y el me sonrío sinceramente

-¡Dejala en paz ella es mi hembra!-

Su voz me tensó y entei lo notó pues se colocó encima de mi gruñéndole a arkham

-Ella es mi hembra-

-¡No!, ¡no!,-

Arkham parecía un loco, sus ojos se movian en todas direcciones

-Quédate atrás cachorra-

Obedecí a entei y me escondí detrás de su inmenso cuerpo

-¡ELLA ES MÍA!-

Sin previo aviso arkham atacó a entei quíen me empujó hacía atrás y contra atacó a arkham, entei esquivaba sus ataques mientras arkham atacaba a la nada, sus llamas solo llegaban a rosar a entei, de un momento a otro la batalla cesó pues entei tenía sus colmillos clavados en el cuello de arkham quien lloraba por respirar

-Por favor perdoname, jamás volveré a molestarlos-

Entei ejerció un poco más de fuerza en la mordida haciendo que arkham chillara de dolor, al final entei decidió perdonarle la vida

-Si te matara no podría vivir pacificamente pero oyeme, si te vuelves a acercar a nineth no saldrás vivo-

La amenaza de entei quedo suspendida en el aire, se acercó a mi sonriendo

-Entei el bosque...-

-No te preocupes un amigo ya se hizo cargo de todo-

Miré el bosque frente a nosotros y era cierto, ya no había fuego pero los árboles estaban chamuscados...¿quién habría apagado todo el incendio?...

-¿Ya ha acabado?-

Miré a la derecha y mis ojos se ensancharon, ¡no lo podía creer!

-Lo dejé vivir-

Entei hablaba con tanta naturalidad con él

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó amablemente

Asentí con la cabeza sin quitarle los ojos de encima

-¿Qué sucede nineth?-

-Él... es un...-

-¿Suicuno?, si- respondió a mi estupefacción

Jámas creí que vería a uno en toda mi vida

-Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí- propuso suicuno

-¿Vendrás conmigo cachorra?-

Miré a entei, ¿qué otra alternativa tenía?, mis padres estaban del lado de arkham y no tardarían en venir a buscarnos, la respuesta era obvia, miré a entei y le sonreí, me devolvió la sonrisa y los tres nos alejamos corriendo a las afueras del bosque,nos detuvimos viendo el bosque a nuestras espaldas

-¿Causó mucha destrucción arkham?- le pregunté a suicuno sin dejar de mirar el bosque

-Por fortuna no, se reforestará rápido-

Asentí mirando el que alguna vez fue mi hogar, solo esperaba que mis padres estuvieran bien

-Bien yo me marcho mi labor esta hecha-

-Cuidate- había un dejo de amistad en la voz de entei

-Tu también y cuídala a ella-

Sin decir más suicuno desapareció

-Ven cachorra tenemos que irnos-

Le sonreí como respuesta y comenzamos a correr, seguía a entei a travéz de la oscura noche hasta que llegamos a un claro custodiado por árboles y robles

-Descansemos aquí-

Asentí con la cabeza y vi como entei se recostaba, me acerqué a él y me recosté bocarriba en sus patas delanteras, su cuello desendió descansando sobre mi estómago, sonreí al sentir su piel cálida junto a la mía, ¿cuántas veces había esperado esto?, ¿cuántas veces había añorado el sentir nuestras pieles juntas?, había perdido la cuenta, solo me dediqué a disfrutar de este hermoso momento donde las palabras estaban de más, no supe cuanto tiempo habría pasado cuando escuche ese hermoso ronroneo, casi morí de la emoción de volver a escuchar ese maravilloso sonido que me invitaba a dormir, si eso era lo que quería, dormir con mi amado entei, me deje llevar por sus suaves y acompasados ronroneos hasta que sin saber como caí presa del sueño.

A la mañana siguiente desperté sintiendo la lengua de entei recorriendo mi estómago, ¡oh, cuanto había extrañado esto!, sonreí disfrutando la sensación.

Abrí mis ojos y ahí estaba él, no era un loco sueño, era verdad que entei estaba ahí conmigo sonriendome feliz

-Hola cachorra-

-Hola-

Ambos nos mirabamos como unos tontos enamorados

-Te extrañé- le dije mirandolo a los ojos

-No más que yo creeme-

-Te extrañaba las 24 horas del día, solo pensaba en tí y cuando dormia soñaba contigo-

Entei me miró tiernamente

-Cachorra te extrañé desde que te vi irte con tus padres y aunque nos vimos esa noche te extrañé, cuando fui a buscar la piedra fuego no hacía nada más que pensar en ti, te soñaba siempre, incluso juro que te logré ver a mi lado cuando caminaba, juro que escuchaba reír y hablarme, no tienes ni una idea de cuanto te extrañé-

Entei me miraba a los ojos mientras un leve sonrojo se esparcia por mi rostro, jamás pensé que entei se pudiera expresar de esa manera

-Y además- su boca se perdio en mi estómago- extrañaba esto-

Sentí sus labios succionando y mordiendo una de mis tetillas arrancándome un gemido, ¡OH, CLARO QUE EXTRAÑABA ESTO!

-Anda es hora de desayunar-

Entei se levantó con cuidado de no tirarme

-Espera aquí ahora vuelvo-

Esperé pasientemente a entei quien regresó con dos pidgeys asados lo cual me recordó a mis padres, me sentía mal por irme sin avisar pero no me habían dejado otra alternativa, además estaba con entei, el me amaba y me protegía, estando con el no corría riesgo alguno.

Nos dispusimos a desayunar disfrutando de nuestra compañía, al terminar salimos del claro y fuimos a una pradera donde entei y yo nos recostamos disfrutando del sol

-¿Oye entei es cierto que en tu viaje te topaste con arkham?-

No quería traer la sombra de arkham a nosotros pero necesitaba que más le había dicho a entei

-Si, me encontré con el-

Entei miraba fijamente el horizonte frente nosotros

-Me reclamó el que te hubiera hecho mi hembra, le dije que no lo había hecho y me dijo que él era a quíen tus padres te habían prometido como hembra y que no le importaría marcarte como suya a la fuerza-

El semblantede entei cambió drasticamente

-Por eso me apresuré a encontrar la piedra fuego, la escondí y fui por ti lo más rápido que pude-

-¿Donde la escondiste?-

-En una cueva al norte-

-¿Cuando iremos?-

-Cuando estes lista-

Evolucionar era dar un paso enorme en cuanto a mi y a mi relación con entei, si evolucionaba aprendería más cosas, sería capaz de defenderme pero sobretodo... sería capaz de ser la hembra de entei.

No había mucho que pensar, miré a entei a los ojos

-Quiero ir- esa era mi desición

Entei me miró enternecido por mi respuesta

-No apresures las cosas cachorra, si no estás lista puedo esperar-

-Pero yo quiero ir-

-¿Estás haciendo esto por ti o por mi?-

-Por los dos, si evoluciono seré capaz de defenderme y... seré capaz de ser tu hembra-

Me sonroje al decirle eso, entei me miró y sonriendome me dijo

-Si eso es lo que deseas-

La desición estaba tomada evolucionaria... y me haría la hembra de entei.


	4. Evolución - Hembra

Habíamos llegado a la cueva la mañana siguiente y tal como había dicho entei ahí estaba la piedra fuego, me aserqué a ella con temor, no sabía que sucedería después de mi evolución, tenía miedo de que entei tal vez ya no me quisiera y me dejara, aunque no me había dado motivos para pensar eso de él, pero aun sentía miedo

-¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer?- miré a entei quien estaba en la entrada de la cuva acercarse a mi

-Solo tócala y ella ará el resto-

Miré dudosa la piedra, ahora ella decidiría mi destino, tragué duro y acerqué mi pata ala piedra, al tocarla mis ojos se cerraron automáticamente y sentí una especie de energía recorrerme todo el cuerpo y después... nada.

Abrí mis ojos y lo primero que vi fue la cara de estupefacción y asombro de entei

-¿Cómo me veo?-

Entei tragó duro y trató de relajarse aunque no lo consiguió del todo

-Te... te vez... hermosa-

Sus palabras me sonrojaron, me acerqué a él y vi que ya casí estaba de su misma altura, le sonreí a lo cual el solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y salir huyendo de la cueva, ¿qué le ocurría?, lo seguí afuera de la cueva y vi el hermoso pasto verde que se extendía a mi alrededor, no pude evitar sentir esa vieja emoción correr por mis venas, comenzé caminando por el prado pero después aumente mi velocidad hasta que literalmente volava por el prado, mi evolución me permitía correr aun más rápido y eso me gustaba, de repente enfrente de mi vi una mini colina y no pude hacerme del rogar, corrí hacía ella y al estar en la cima salté dando un gran impulso, cuando miré el suelo tube miedo y perdí el equilibrio, antes de si quiera mensionar su nombre entei salió disparado de algún lugar y antes de que callerá en el duro suelo me encontraba en su espalda con mis patas colgando y mi cuerpo atravesado sobre el suyo, al llegar al suelo entei me bajo con cuidado de su espalda y me miró duramente

-¿Qué es lo que planeabas hacer?- su mirada me dió miedo, entei jamás me había mirado así

-Yo solo...-

-¿No vez que puede ser peligroso nineth?- entei estaba histerico

-Lo... lo siento- ¿porqué me disculpaba?

-Ven debes comer algo-

Entei empezó a caminar y yo lo seguía con la mirada gacha, ¿qué había sido eso?, ¿porqué entei se enfadó conmigo?, él jamás me había regañado, tal vez no se despertó de humor.

Llegamos a otra parte del prado donde había unos magikarps

-Come yo vendré después-

-Pero...-

Entei me dio una mirada fria y sin sentimientos, dio la media vuelta y se fue, comenzé a comer pensando en que era lo que le habría pasado a entei, de un momento a otro cambiaba de personalidad

-Bipolar- suspire frustada por su comportamiento

-¿Quién es bipolar?-

Su voz me asustó, me gire viendolo más relajado

-Nadie-

No podía decile que pensaba que era bipolar, tal vez se pusiera a llorar desolado, sonreí para mis adentros, entei se acercó a mi y comenzó a comer el otro matikarp restante, me aserqué a él y lo empuje intencionalmente, el me miró yo le sonreí, entei siguió comiendo ignorandome, pensé que le podría alegrar un poco el rato pero al parecer no, suspiré y traté de darle otro mordisco a mi magikarp pero el cuerpo de entei se interpuso en mi camino, creí que fue una coincidencia y traté de darle la vuelta pero el cuerpo de entei me bloqueó el camino

-_Así queres jugar-_

Me alejé de entei diciendole que estaba llena, justo cuando el dejo de prestarme atención corrí hacia él derribandolo pero para mi mala suerte rodamos un poco y entei quedó encima de mi

-¿Con que atacando por la espalda?-

-Es mas divetido- le confesé en una sonrisa

Entei sonrio y me besó,¡al fin algo de amor!, disfrute del momento lo más que pude pero su lengua se adentró en mi boca explorandome por completo

-Ahhhh...-

Un gemido se escapó de mis labios y entonces entei reaccionó, se alejó de mi de un salto dejandome desconsertada

-Tengo algo que hacer vuelvo luego-

Sin decir más entei huyó de mi, ¿qué diablos le estaba pasando?, antes me quería tener a su lado a cada momento del día y ahora solo me evita

-¿Qué esta mal?-

Resignada me levanté y caminé sin rumbo fijo, sin saber como, llegué a otro prado donde para mi sorpresa entei estaba recostado, me acerqué a él silenciosamente y lo embesti, giramos un poco pero de nuevo entei quedó encima de mi

-¿Qué sucede, porqué me atacas por la espalda?- entei estaba realmente asustandome

-Solo queria...-

-¿No comprendes que necesito un tiempo a solas?-

Entei se quitó de encima dejandome dolida, ¿acaso era mi culpa?

-Ahora ven ya es tarde-

Seguí a entei sin decir una palabra, llegamos de nuevo al claro al anochecer

-Duerme ya es tarde-

Esperé a que entei viniera conmigo pero el simplemente me dió la espalda y se durmió aparte, me hize un ovillo y por primera vez desde que estaba con entei senti frio, pero no solo en mi cuerpo sino también en mi alma, me sente en el suelo con la cabeza gacha preguntandome ¿qué estaba mal?, ¿acaso era yo?, tal vez se ha arrepentido de que evolucione... tal vez se a arrepentido de marcarme...

Y sin poder contenerme más lloré, lloré como jamás en la vida había llorado, ¿cuándo fue que todo acabo?, lloraba como si mi vida se fuera en ello

-Cachorra-

Y entonces sentí como entei me abrazaba, me sentia débil a su lado

-Lo siento cachorra-

Sus palabras se oian verdaderas

-¿Qué sucedió?, ¿acaso es mi culpa?- murmuré en su pecho

-Claro que no cachorra, la culpa es mia-

Me separé de su abrazo y entei me endicó que me recostara, lo hize y él se recostó a mi lado, nos mirabamos fijamente

-¿Qué esta mal?-

Entei me miro enternecido y sentí mi corazón dar un vuelco, ¿cuánto tiempo había esperado para ver denuevo esa ternura en su mirar?, una lágrima solitaria se escapó de mi ojo izquierdo y entei lamió su trayecto hasta depositar un beso en mi ojo

-Lo siento cachorra, todo es mi culpa- lo miraba atentamente - es solo que, tu evolución me enloquese-

Me sonroje al saber eso

-Es decir mirate, eres hermosa y es malditamente imposible resistirme así-

-¿Resistirte?-

-Quiero decir, tengo el deseo, la necesidad de tomarte como mía pero no quiero apresurar las cosas, no quiero que por mi culpa tu te sientas precionada a ser mi compañera-

¿Eso era todo?, ¿por eso había estado evitándome todo el día?, sentí la necesidad de enfadarme con el pero comprendí que aun cuando era un pokemon rudo y solitario... era un poco ingenuo, sonreí ante ese pensamiento, mi entei tenía miedo de que me arrepintiera de ser su hembra cuando yo me moría por serlo

-Quiero ser tu hembra-

Entei me miraba con una mescla de sentimientos donde el más notorio era el amor

-¿Estás segura?-

Lo besé como respuesta y eso bastó para que entei se colocara encima de mi y comenzara besarme, tenía miedo de que me doliera pero una mirada a los ojos de entei fue suficiente para despejarme de mis miedos, entei lamía mi rostro desendiendo por mi cuello mordiendolo ocacionalmente provocando que gimiera, bajo hacia mi pecho para después bajar y tomar cada una de mis tetillas mordiendolas, lamiendolas y succionandolas haciendome enloqueser

-Levantate cachorra- pidió dulcemente

Me levanté con miedo de lo que pasaría, sentí el cuerpo de entei colocarse encima del mio gentilmente y entonces sentí su miembro rosándose contra mi entrada tensandome un poco

-Relajate cachorra- sus palabras susurrandome al oído me desarmaron por completo - Te amo-

Mi corazón dió un vuelco al escuchar esas palabras y sin previo aviso entei se adentró en mi por completo, la respiración se me atasco en la garganta por la sorpresa pero después luché por oxígeno, se sentía apretado y agradecí mentalmente que entei se quedara quieto pero comenzó a moverse en un largo y lento va y vén que me arrancó no solo gemidos sinó gritos de placer, entei parecía disfrutar con mis gritos que trataba con todas mis fuerzas que no se escaparan de mis labios pero era inútil porque entei comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de sus movimientos dejándome debastada pero satisfecha, me sentía plenamente feliz que sin saber como cemenzé a llorar de felizidad al tiempo que ambos llegabamos al climax

-¡ENTEI!-

Oí como entei gruñia bestialmente a mis espaldas y se dejaba caer sobre mi espalda, recuperando la respiración al igual que yo

-Te amo- susurró a mi oido mientras con algo de esfuerso salia de mi

Caí rendida en el suelo mientras entei se recostaba a mi lado ronroneando aruyandome, me sentía completa por fin era la compañera de entei, con ese pensamiento caí en el más dulce de los sueños.

A la mañana siguiente desperté sintiendo una lengua limpiando mis ojos, sonreí sabiendo a quién pertenecía, abrí mis ojos y entei estaba sonriendome

-Hola cachorra-

-Hola-

Me estiré y me senté con cuidado, entei se acercó a mi y me besó

-Ven te quiero mostrar algo-

Le sonreí y ambos salimos del claro, por alguna razón me sentía diferente, miré a entei y le sonreí siendo correspondida por él, caminamos por un prado acarisiandonos el uno al otro

-¿Como te has atrevido?-

Esa voz me tenzó, entei se colocó enfrente de mi gruñendo

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?-

-Recuperando a mi hembra-

-Ella no es tuya... es mia-

Sentí un vuelco en mi corazón cuando entei dijo eso, se sentía tan bien ser reconocida como su compañera.

Después sin motivo aparente empezaron a pelear entei luchaba con todo su ser contra arkham

-¡Cachorra cuidado!-

Después todo fue rápido, senti algo golpear en mi nariz, caí en suelo viendo como entei corria hacia mi

-Cachorra-

Eso fue lo último que escuché antes de caer inconciente.


	5. Recordandote

Desperté confundida

-¿Dónde estoy?-

Me levanté sintiendome mareada, estaba rodeada de un claro... era hermoso

-Cachorra despertaste-

¿Cachorra?, me giré y vi mi peor pesadilla... un Entei... papá nos había dicho que ellos eran malos, no debíamos acercarnos a ellos, asustada retrocedí, ¿qué podría hacer?, papá aun no nos entrenaba para aprender a lanzar fuego, estaba indefensa

-¿Cachorra estás bien?-

Se acercaba mientras yo retrocedía, ¿qué estaba pasando?, ¿dónde estaba?, ¿porqué me llamaba cachorra?

-¿Qué sucede cachorra?-

No había escapatoria, me tenía acorralada contra un árbol

-Por favor no me haga daño-

-¿Hacerte daño?, cachorra de que hablas...-

Su rostro cambió a uno de sorpresa y después de enojo, se acercó más a mi mientras yo temblaba y se detuvo

-¿Cachorra no me reconoces?-

-Es... es la... primera vez... que lo veo...- el miedo me dominaba

-Ese maldito- me miró preocupado, evaluándome- ¿no me reconoces?-

Negué con la cabeza y se acercó más a mi, pensé que me atacaría y sin pensarlo salí corriendo de ese lugar, tenía que encontrar ayuda, sentí como algo me embestía, rodé con ese algo y termine debajo de él, abrí mis ojos y entei estaba encima de mi

-Tranquila... no voy a hacerte daño, dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-Nineth...- extrañamente estaba más relajada, su cercanía me tranquilizó de inmediato, ¿qué me sucedía?

-¿Sabes lo que eres?-

Una serie de recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, estaba en una tormenta de nieve, alguien me rescato, por alguna razón ese alguien era un recuerdo borroso, no tenía rostro ni voz pero estaba conmigo y me hacía sentir feliz, después estaba en una cueva con una piedra fuego... yo... ¿evolucione?

-Soy... un ¿arcanine?- sonó más a una pregunta que una afirmación

Entei suspiró frustrado, me miraba con demasiados sentimientos atravesando sus ojos carmines, preocupación, tristeza, soledad...¿amor?

-Ven necesitas comer algo-

Se quitó de encima y sin si quiera pensarlo me encontraba siguiéndolo, ¿qué me sucedía?, ¿porqué me sentía tan segura con él?, llegamos aun prado muy hermoso, sus colores vivos me invitaban silenciosamente a recorrerlo

-Quédate aquí ahora vuelvo-

Lo vi marcharse y sentí una punzada muy fuerte en mi corazón, parecía una espina clavándose directamente en mi corazón, ¿qué era esto?, de repente una serie de imágenes atravesaron mi mente, imágenes donde vivía cada día añorando que alguien viniera pero ¿quién?, entei regresó muy pronto con dos pidgeys asados, por extraño que me pareciera me sentí... feliz de que él regresara, me ofreció uno y ambos comimos sin decir palabra alguna._  
_

Me sentí rara, estaba feliz de que él estuviera aquí conmigo pero me mataba que no hablara conmigo, tenía un montón de preguntas en mi cabeza que necesitaban respuestas, terminé de comer y vi como entei me miraba expectante, de pronto un rugido me alertó, de un momento a otro entei estaba enfrente de mi gruñéndole a algo, ¿porqué me defendía?, de la nada apareció otro arcanine

-Aquí estas cariño-

¿Cariño?

-Lárgate de aquí-

-Ella es mi hembra y tengo derecho a estar con ella-

-Miserable-

Entei atacó al arcanine con todo lo que tenía

-_¿Él es mi compañero?, no lo creo no siento nada_-

De un momento a otro el arcanine se acercó a mi yo simplemente me alejé de él

-¿Qué opinas si te beso?-

Lo vi aproximarse a mi y de mi interior una fuerza brotó haciéndome reaccionar contra mi voluntad, evitándolo

-Vamos no te hagas del rogar cariño-

Intentó besarme de nuevo pero yo lo esquivé y lo patee con mis patas traseras mientras saltaba impulsándolo lejos de mi, _¿dónde está entei?_, esa era la única cosa que ocupaba mi mente en estos momentos, miré hacia todos lados y mi corazón se saltó un latido cuando lo vi tirado en el prado, sin pensarlo corrí hacía él, no sabía quién era pero en mi interior algo me decía que tenía que salvarlo

-¿Estás bien?, ¿puedes oírme?-

Me miró a los ojos y se levantó empujándome al suelo, _¿pero que...?_, me levanté y vi con terror como de entei brotaba un río de sangre, mire al arcanine tirado en el suelo semi-inconsciente... el... el me había salvado de ser herida, me miró y vi en sus ojos un dejo de felicidad, me acerqué a él preocupada

-Entei...-

Simplemente me sonrió y se dejó caer un mi espalda, se había desmayado por la pérdida de sangre, lo acomodé mejor y caminé hacia el claro de donde habíamos salido, mientras caminaba entei perdía mucha sangre y sentí una fuerte punzada de preocupación. Al llegar lo recosté con cuidado y fui a buscar una planta medicinal, la desgarré y se la coloqué sobre las heridas

-Nineth...-

Su voz me sorprendió y me alegro

-Resiste, pronto te pondrás bien-

Lo vi sonreír a la nada, me miró y sus ojos eran de amor puro

-Por lo menos mi última visión es de ti-

Sin saber porque de mis ojos las lágrimas no paraban de brotar

-No digas eso, te mejoraras, tienes que mejorar-

Entei me sonrió y cerro sus ojos murmurando un apenas audible

-Te amo-

Desde ese momento me movía en automático, recolecte más plantas medicinales, le limpie la herida con mi lengua y le coloqué más de esa planta medicinal, coloqué mi oído cerca de su pecho y escuche su débil respirar, toda esa tarde me la pasé cuidándolo, sintiéndome responsable de lo que había sucedido y preguntándome internamente ¿qué era lo que me había impulsado a olvidar mi miedo hacia él y ayudarlo?.

Había anochecido hacía mucho tiempo y yo seguía en vela cuidándolo, lo vi estirarse un poco y tratar de levantarse

-Detente no te muevas-

Entei se quedó estático con mi voz, me acerqué a él y vi sus heridas

-Aun no te has curado por completo, descansa-

Entei se volvió a recostar y me sonrió mientras yo me sonrojé

-Yo...-

-¿Necesitas algo?-

Entei asintió con la cabeza

-Acércate-

Aproxime mi cabeza sobre la suya y antes de poder reaccionar entei... me estaba... besando, cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por el momento, sentía la necesidad de prolongar lo máximo de ese contacto, aunque no supiera el por que, me sentía extraña, como si hubiera añorado ese momento toda mi vida y entonces sucedió, nos separamos por falta de aire, entei estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras yo estaba totalmente sonrojada

-No me rechazaste-

Sentía mi cara incendiarse, en un movimiento rápido entei paso su pesado brazo sobre mi obligándome a recostarme a su lado

-¿Pero qué...?-

-Tranquila-

Me sentí en total paz al lado de entei, como si ese fuera mi verdadero lugar... mi hogar, entei comenzó a ronronear y como si fuera un sedante caí presa del sueño.

A la mañana siguiente desperté sintiéndome totalmente descansada, abrí mis ojos y noté que aun estaba al lado de entei y me permití disfrutar de ese momento al máximo, después de ese susto de muerte que me había hecho pasar la noche anterior comprendí algo, si el no estuviera aquí no sabría que hacer porque aunque era un desconocido... eso no significaba que no pudiera enamorarme de él, sonreí sintiéndome feliz de saber que amaba a entei

-¿Sonriendo en las mañanas?-

Su voz me sonrojo, lo miré y vi en sus ojos el amor puro, no sabía exactamente quien era él pero... yo lo amaba

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Lo que sea- respondió sin dudar

-¿Tu que eres mio?- necesitaba saber porque sentía tantos sentimientos cuando él estaba conmigo

-Ven sígueme- lo noté herido

Nos levantamos y salimos del claro, caminaba al lado de entei hasta que llegamos a la sombra de un inmenso árbol, nos recostamos uno al lado del otro

-¿Dime qué quieres saber?-

Lo miré a los ojos y vi la soledad, el miedo, el pánico y el terror detrás de su mirada

-¿Quién eres tu?-

Sus ojos me seguían mirando herido y eso... me mató, no quería verlo así

-Yo soy entei- lo miré insistentemente- nos conocimos hace dos años en una tormenta de nieve-

El recuerdo atacó mi mente

-Estabas perdida, tus padres y tus hermanos habían salido a entrenar para aprender a lazar fuego pero la tormenta los sorprendió y tu te extraviaste, te llevé a mi cueva, te alimenté, te protegí-

En mi mente se formo la imagen de él luchando contra un absol, trayendo moras y dejándome dormir a su lado siendo yo una growlithe

-Y...- sus ojos me miraron con...¿ternura?, ¿amor? - nos enamoramos-

El alma abandonó mi cuerpo cuando el mencionó eso pero me sentí feliz

-Yo... ¿soy tu hembra?...- pregunté con algo de temor y ansiedad

-En ese tiempo no- sentí mi corazón contraerse de dolor- pero ahora si-

Su mirada llena de amor revivió mi corazón y lo hizo latir de nuevo sonrojandome

-Papá jamás lo consentiría-

-Lo sé, pero tu tomaste la decisión de ser mi hembra-

Mi mente viajo hasta el momento donde toqué la piedra fuego y evolucioné, los pequeños momentos de diferencias entre nosotros y después... nada

-¿Tu me marcaste como tuya?-

Entei asintió con la cabeza

-No lo recuerdo-

-Eso es normal...-

-No yo... yo recuerdo todo, recuerdo cuando estábamos en la cueva, cuando tu me...- me sonrojé, creo que no era necesario especificar detalles

-Cuando te probé - su voz fue seductora

-Si lo recuerdo pero... no recuerdo cuando tu me marcaste-

Me sentía extrañamente incompleta, necesitaba recuperar esa parte de mis recuerdos sino no podría avanzar y continuar con mi futuro

-Eso se puede solucionar... si tu...- nos miramos a los ojos y me sonrojé- quieres ser mi hembra de nuevo-

-Yo...-

-Dime, ¿qué sientes por mi?-

Sus ojos eran insistentes

-Yo... sin ti siento que mi vida ya no tiene sentido, cuando estas conmigo me siento feliz y... cuando están nuestras pieles juntas... siento la necesidad de demostrarte cuanto te quiero pero... no se...-

-Yo siento eso y mucho más por ti cachorra-

_Cachorra _extrañaba tanto que me volviera a llamar así

-Entonces... ¿quieres ser mi hembra?-

Me sonroje

-Si...-

Nos besamos expresando todo lo que sentían nuestros corazones y en mi interior sentí como un lazo se reforzaba entre entei y yo.


	6. La aventura de amarte

-¿Estás lista?-

Asentí con la cabeza, estaba nerviosa, hoy entei me haría de nuevo su hembra, su compañera.

Estábamos en el claro, era de noche y entei estaba conmigo dándome valor

-Puedo esperar hasta que estés lista-

Lo miré a los ojos, estaba enfrente de mi con una sonrisa encantadora y unos ojos rebosantes de amor y eso me deshizo, necesitaba esto, quería ser su hembra y recuperar esos fragmentos de mi memoria que aun no recordaba, lo besé en la boca como respuesta y el comprendió, me recostó en el pasto bocarriba

-Entei no creo...-

-Shhh... tranquila...-

Sus ojos tenían un ligero chispazo de pasión, me besó en la frente, los ojos, la boca y el mentón. Me sentía nerviosa pero extrañamente anhelante de su siguiente movimiento, comenzó a lamer mi pecho ronroneando en el acto haciéndome experimentar una extraña ansiedad y necesidad de su toque, _Jamás pensé que pudiera ser tan dulce_, su lengua bajó hasta mi estómago y un gemido involuntario escapó de mis labios, en ese instante sentía mi cuerpo arder en llamas vivaces que sólo entei era capaz de calmar con sus caricias, sentí como tomaba una de mis tetillas entre sus labios, la lamió, succionó y mordió juguetonamente haciéndome arder por dentro, sus caricias eran mi perdición, me sentía tan débil y necesitada a su lado, continuó sus caricias con todas mis tetillas dejándome desesperada y ansiosa por su siguiente movimiento, depositó otro beso en mis labios y lo que vi en sus ojos me enloqueció más, sus ojos desbordaban amor y pasión con un ligero tinte de lujuria, incluso juro que logré ver que ese anterior chispazo se había convertido en dos hermosas llamas que iluminaban sus ojos

-Levántate cachorra- pidió con una voz ronca por el deseo que me hizo estremecer

Me levanté temblando un poco por las sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo, entei me besó de nuevo en la boca pero esta vez su lengua se adentró en mi boca recorriendo cada rincón de ella, acariciando mi lengua y rodeando mis colmillos, rompimos el beso y de nuestras bocas salió un hilo de saliva que se rompió en los labios de entei, lo vi relamerse los labios y eso me pareció la imagen más erótica y excitante que jamás había visto, desapareció de mi vista, justo cuando iba a llamarlo un gemido acompañado por un gruñido se escaparon de mis labios, entei estaba probando mi entrada, inconscientemente mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse a su ritmo, justo cuando sentí que algo estaba por venir entei se apartó frustrandome, pero después sentí su peso sobre mi espalda y su miembro rosándose contra mi entrada

-Tranquila...-

Sin previó aviso entei comenzó a adentrarse en mi, los gritos y gemidos de placer no se hicieron esperar y salieron de mi boca a todo pulmón, entei se movía primero lento pero después bestialmente, su cuerpo se rosaba contra el mio y nuestro calor corporal iba en aumento, sentí como mi interior se contraía apresando el miembro de entei a la vez que éste se hinchaba

-¡Entei!-

Un rugido gutural a mis espaldas me llenó por completo, mis patas temblaban de cansancio por nuestro encuentro, entei salió de mi, me recosté y él se recostó a mi lado

-Duerme cachorra-

Oí su voz mientras cerraba mis ojos y encantada escuchaba su ronronear dejándome llevar por el cansancio y haciéndome dormir plácidamente.

A la mañana siguiente todos los recuerdos volvieron a mi mente de golpe, estaba en la tormenta de nieve, despidiéndome de entei, huyendo de arkham, feliz por ver de regreso a entei a mi lado, una pelea entre entei y arkham...

Abrí mis ojos y vi enfrente mi a entei, estaba dormido, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y sin poder evitarlo lo besé siendo correspondida por el inmediatamente

-Se supone que soy yo quien debe despertarte- declaró con una sonrisa

Le devolví la sonrisa y sentí como me volvía a besar

-Te amo- declaré

-Yo más cachorra-

Nos quedamos un rato más mimandonos y acariciándonos hasta que el hambre se hizo presente con un gruñido por parte del estómago de entei, nos levantamos y para mi sorpresa entei se dirigió a la orilla del claro y en cuestión de segundos había pescado dos magikarps, los comimos mandándonos sonrisas y miradas cómplices, al terminar salimos del claro y fuimos a la sombra del inmenso árbol

-¿Ya recordaste todo?-

Asentí con la cabeza mirándolo a los ojos

-Recuerdo todo, pero se complica después de tu pelea contra arkham-

-¿Qué recuerdas sobre ese día?-

-Solo recuerdo que estabas peleando con él, me gritaste que tuviera cuidado y después un ligero dolor en mi nariz, ¿qué sucedió después?-

Entei me besó y me miro con ternura

-Ese día que pelee con arkham te advertí que tuvieras cuidado con él y de la nada te lanzó una mora que te golpeó en la nariz y se deshizo convirtiéndose en polvo, tu lo respiraste y caíste inconsciente, le reclamé a arkham que era lo que te había lanzado y el me dijo que era polvo para olvidar-

-¿Olvidar?- lo miré extrañada

-Ese polvo te hizo olvidar a aquella persona que tu más amabas, no le creí al principio pero al ver tu reacción cuando despertaste y me viste supe que era verdad-

Me sentí mal por como me había comportado al verlo

-Lo siento-

-No es tu culpa, es culpa de arkham-

Asentí con la cabeza, me recargué en el hombro de entei mientras el lamía mi frente, vaya que habíamos pasado por mucho para estar juntos pero aun falta el mayor de los retos... mis padres.

-¿Podemos ir a hablar con mis padres?-

-¿Estas segura?-

-Si-

Nos miramos a los ojos, nos besamos y emprendimos el viaje al bosque donde habitaban mis padres, al llegar papá de inmediato le gruño a entei quien se mantuvo al margen del asunto

-Maldito bastardo...¿como pudiste?-

-¿De que hablas papá?-

Papá me miraba encolerizado, ¿qué había sucedido?

-Arkham llegó con nosotros y nos dijo que esta... esta bestia te había tomado como suya a la fuerza- resaltó la palabra bestia en la oración mientras miraba a entei despectivamente

-Papá eso no fue así-

-No te esfuerces en cubrir su pecados hija- mamá salió al encuentro al lado de papá- arkham nos ha contado todo lo que te hizo este... bastardo...-

-¡No le llames así!- respondí enojada

-No te preocupes hija, arkham esta dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio de aceptarte como suya aunque tu... ya ayas sido tomada- declaró mamá

-Ahora resulta que tengo que agradecerle a arkham por aceptarme como suya, ¿acaso no ven que le ha estado mintiendo?-

-Sabemos que estás conmocionada por todo lo que has sufrido nineth pero date cuenta de que él no es bueno para ti-

-¿Y arkahm si?, el trato de tomarme a la fuerza y ustedes lo permitieron-

-No nos habías dejado otra opción hija-

Miraba a mis padres incrédula, ¿cómo era posible que estuvieran del lado de arkahm y no del de su hija?

-Por favor nineth recapacita, ¿no vez que tu y el son diferentes?-

-Tal vez lo seamos pero nuestro amor puede superarlo eso y mas-

Miré a entei quien me miraba con orgullo en sus ojos

-Por favor hija entiende, arkahm podrá hacerte más feliz que él- mamá trataba a toda costa de convencerme pero yo no cambiaría de opinión

-No mamá compréndelo tu, soy totalmente feliz al lado de entei, nos amamos y eso es lo que importa-

A este pasó no llegaríamos a ningún lado así que probé otra táctica

-Mamá, ¿tu amas a papá cierto?-

Mamá miró a papá a los ojos y le sonrió mientras él le correspondía

-Más que a mi vida-

-¿Y tu papá?-

-Sin ella no podría vivir-

Ambos se miraban con dulzura, cariño y sobre todo amor

-Si ustedes pueden ser felices, ¿entonces por que yo no?-

Ambos nos miraron

-Papá entei fue quien me cuido en aquella tormenta de nieve, me protegió del peligro, me alimentó, pero sobre todo aun cuando nos amábamos el fue todo un caballero y decidió esterar hasta que yo evolucionara, ¿eso que te dice?-

Papá miro a mamá y muy a su pesar aceptó que entei era un buen macho al protegerme, cuidarme y respetarme por sobre todas las cosas, mis padres se acercaron a mi y me abrazaron

-Sabes que siempre te querremos hija-

Asentí con la cabeza

-Cuídala, te la dejo en tus manos- dijo papá mirando a entei quien asintió con la cabeza

-¿Pero que pasará con arkham?- pregunté

-No te preocupes, tenemos unas cuentas que arreglar con él- papá y mamá se miraron cómplices

-Te deseo lo mejor hija- dijo mamá reteniendo las lágrimas

Le sonreí a cambio, nos despedimos de ellos y entei y yo nos fuimos corriendo a nuestro claro, sabía que tal vez no estaríamos siempre en un lugar estable y viajaríamos por todo el mundo ayudando a los pokemon pero mientras estuviera al lado de entei cualquier reto valía la pena.


End file.
